


Coming Up

by teenager



Series: The One Where Mark Is A Troubled Sugar Baby [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, I didnt think id ever use that tag again, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Scamming, Stealing, Sugar Daddy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jaebeom are murdering, thieving assholes. But they're in love so, who cares.(Seriously, they're dodgy in this one and there's lots of eye rolling!)





	Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story in about an hour and I don't even know where the plot came from.
> 
> Obviously this is all fake and just for fun, I just wanted to mention that.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

Mark swallows, throat feeling much too tight for comfort.

 

His hands shake as he reaches out to Jinyoung's throat, fingers pressing against his pulse point and heart dropping when he feels nothing.

 

“You killed him, you fucking idiot,” Mark clenches his jaw. What the fuck. “Do we have to turn ourselves in…? I know he's old but we can't just leave him here to rot!”

 

He looks up to find Jaebeom looking around blankly, eyes landing to the cabinet of liquor near the wall.

 

“Or,” Jaebeom starts. “We can stage it as an accident. And maybe cash him out?”

 

Mark tilts his head, pondering for a moment.

 

He thinks about all the money sitting in his own bank account and wonders how much more is just collecting dust in the infamous JYP's.

 

Hmm.

 

Mark was getting a five thousand dollar monthly allowance and Jinyoung didn't even seem to care when he went over his limit, so that must mean something.

 

“He didn't have family either… ” Mark starts, looking his ex, perhaps current again, boyfriend in the eyes. “At least none that wanted him alive. It'd be easy.”

 

“Maybe he got drunk-”

 

“He did drink everyday,” Mark confirms with an enthusiastic nod. “The brandy.”

 

Jaebeom quickly stands to grab it, handling the half empty bottle with his shirt, “So he was shit faced, he stumbled…? And hit his head?”

 

“That sounds so stupid,” Mark rolls his eyes. “Maybe spill some on the floor so it looks like he slipped. He was a dancer, just stumbling out of their blue seems dumb, doesn't it?”

 

“I guess, babe?” He shakes the bottle, brown liquid sloshing onto the immaculate hardwood flooring, making sure to spill some over Jinyoung's feet. “Do you think this is okay?”

 

Is this okay? They're covering up the fact that they killed someone, possibly planning to clean out his bank account on the way out.

 

But, if Mark is being honest, he was a bit of a cunt, as far as sugar daddies went. And Mark knows this guy made a lot of enemies in the industry… once people hear that he's gone, he sincerely doubts the police will do much investigating, not with YG in their pockets.

 

The case might be cut and dry, closed in a matter of days, truthfully speaking. Just like that.

 

“Fuck.” Mark sighs, running a hand through his dry, platinum locks. “Okay, okay, let's leave and I'll come back in an hour to report it? Say I was out shopping and he was just there?”

 

“Fuck if I know what you should do,” Jaebeom comments and Mark sends him a scathing glare. “Look, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to push him that hard.”

 

“Whatever asshole.” Mark quickly looks around the room, eyes searching for anything that looks out of place besides the obvious.  

 

The maid did some heavy duty cleaning today before she left for the week, thankfully for them.

 

Nothing especially damning catches his eyes and Mark practically lives here so none of his dna will seem out of place, but he still feels dredges of apprehension.  “Now my nerves are bad. What the fuck am I supposed to do for an hour before I comeback to report my fuckin sugar daddy dead?”

 

God, he never knew that sentence would come out of his mouth.

 

“I can think of a few things we could do,” Jaebeom smirks, voice going low and Mark rolls his eyes although he lets himself be embraced by the other.

 

Jaebeom grabs him posessively by the back of the neck, bringing them face to face and pleasure shoots down his spine.

 

“You're so absolutely annoying.”

 

“But you love me,” He says to the blonde, pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s temple as a silent _I’m sorry._

 

“I do,” Mark says in answer, enjoying the warmth of Jaebeom’s arm around his waist, loving the press of his lips. “And you love me too.”

 

* * *

 

They both wait out the next few days riddled with anxiety, patiently waiting for the knock at the door. For the cops to come in and arrest them, but as they watch the news day in and out, the case grows less and less talked about. A week later the detectives on the case finally confirm that it was all just a tragic accident.

 

No foul play, no big conspiracy.

 

Mark gasps when he hears that, his shoulders free of built up guilt.

 

His family and friends are said to be coming from out of country to deal with the funeral arrangements and assets. Apparently they're all terribly saddened by the news but not surprised. Many people knew he had a slight drinking problem.

 

The reports ends with the newscaster casually saying the case is closed, moving on to another big scandal. The world goes on, it seems.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jaebeom whispers. “I think we got away with it.”

 

“So,” Mark asks, heart hammering in his chest. “What now?”

 

“Vacation?” He smiles and Mark rolls his eyes heavily.

 

“To where?” Mark asks. “Do you think I'm made of money?”

 

“You are now babe,” Jaebeom comments and Mark bites his lip, realizing that yeah, he kinda fucking is.

 

He didn't have passwords for all of Jinyoung's accounts but for the ones he did secretly obtain, he simply changed the passwords and information, too scared to directly transfer all the money to his own account.

 

It wasn't especially suspicious for him to do. It was no secret that Mark was Jinyoung’s arm candy, one of many but his absolute favorite. Everyone in the media loved to comment about it.

 

He was questioned about it of course, but he just shrugged the police off quickly saying he had the passwords for a reason, it was their joint accounts.

 

“I want to go to Germany, maybe.”

 

“I'm down for Germany,” Jaebeom pushes forward quickly, pushing Mark’s thighs apart to settle comfortably in his space. He grabs the older by the chin and they make out for a while, slowly and sensually. “I'm down for anything when it comes to you, angel.”

 

They both smile at each other, feeling shy.

 

“I love you,” Mark says breathlessly.

 

“I love you more,” Jaebeom bites at his neck, efficiently unbuttoning Mark’s pants all the while.  “More than anything or anyone.”

 

* * *

  


Mark laughs rambunctiously as they race down the Autobahn at full speed in their new Bugatti, his red hot hair whipping wildly as Jaebeom whoops from the driver's seat.

 

And seeing the way Jaebeom smiles so widely at him, eyes full of love and adoration, Mark can't help the warmth that explodes from inside him

 

This is what love is.

 

It's what life was meant to be.

 

He knows it.

 

* * *

  


“Do you have any other rich guys to exploit?” Jaebeom jokingly asks after an intense round of sex in their new california king bed, feeling luxuriously spent inside their brand new Seoul penthouse.

 

“Fuck, I don't know. I'm sure I can find another.” Mark comments, smiling as Jaebeom kisses along his spine. “Just try not to get too jealous this time and hurt them. Not until I get them to give me their pin codes.”

 

“No promises, baby,” Jaebeom answers cooly. “I can't help it when it's you.”

 

“Oh please,” Mark says, turning to smack Jaebeom in the stomach, feeling delighted with the way he's become soft in the middle. “If you start to feel jealous remember that I'm doing it _for us._ ”

 

“Yeah, yeah, enough of this.” He rolls them over and decides to tease Mark. Biting at his neck and running hands all over his body, pressing hard and fast everywhere to elicit loud, happy laughs.

 

His laughs quickly turn into moans, though, with Jaebeom touching him in all the right places, his touches slowing down. “Yah, Jaebeommie. I'm tired.”

 

“Hmm,” He hums. “You did keep me up all night for no reason.”

 

“You kept me up!” Mark whines and it makes Jaebeom smirk. “Please, a little nap and then we can get food later?”

 

“Mhhmm okay, baby,” Jaebeom groans, eyes already closing. He always concedes to Mark. “It's your world, I'm just living in it.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Mark plants a few messy kisses to Jaebeom's pinched face, over his eyes and nose, his brows and lips. “You are my world.”

 

They crawl under the covers, the fluffy duvet feeling like heaven against his bare skin. He feels content breathing in and being surrounded by Jaebeom’s warmth and smell.

 

In the back of his mind he wonders if he still has any contacts in Busan or in Hong Kong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no clue why my brain suddenly and violently decided this was gonna be a thing. It was supposed to be a one shot but I'm already already thinking about how mark and jaebeom might get into a messy situation. I might do a short and vague series....
> 
> Is it worth a second part?? Lemme know.  
> Not beta-ed


End file.
